Retailing concerns having a plurality of outlets at differing locations frequently ship merchandise for resale by the outlets from a central location. When the merchandise arrives at a given outlet, it must be unpacked and then must be priced as, for example, by the placing of price tags on the merchandise or the packages therefor.
Not infrequently, because of the larger scale of the central shipping operation, it is more expeditious and economical to print the price tags at that single location rather than at the individual outlets to which the merchandise is shipped. This in turn means that the printed price tags must be shipped with the merchandise to the various outlets.
A number of problems result from the foregoing. For one, two different printing runs are required, one for printing the shipping label and another for printing the price tags. Secondly, mistakes may occur wherein the wrong price tags become associated with a given shiping container and if not noticed, the merchandise would be inappropriately priced.
Furthermore, this process generally requires that the containers for the merchandise be opened and stuffed with the price tags and then reclosed.
On attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,502 issued Aug. 29, 1978 to Baer. However, the Baer device is difficult to manufacture and not particularly easy to use since it involves the exposure of pressure sensitive adhesive over the entirety of one side of a large panel.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the above problems.